


Lone Wolf: Patient 0

by Lynn_Loch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, m/m - Freeform, snupin - Freeform, werewolf x vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Loch/pseuds/Lynn_Loch
Summary: The young Remus Lupin is afflicted with a rare ailment that has never before been cured, but that doesn't stop him from looking into all areas of science and the forbidden arts for something that can, at the very least, ease his pain.Esteemed Professor Severus Snape works in an old Transylvanian castle left to him by a great uncle many years past, experimenting with potions, magic, and medicine. And possibly some darker arts. One day a young man came looking to him for his help with a disease the likes he had never seen before.(Set in both England and near Transylvania, Lupin is one of the first werewolves, Snape is older than Lupin by five years, this is a vampirexwerewolf story, Centered around snupin but is mainly story driven)Also Publishing on Wattpad! I will Publish first on Wattpad then on here a few days later (because I don't come over here as often), sorry for the inconvenience.





	1. Prologue

Remus Lupin was born in America but moved to England with his father on his 10th birthday. His father realized that he was going to be a wizard and didn't want him going to go to any of the American schools. Sure they had unique programs that would possibly interest his son but they, to put it bluntly, were worse for were and already looked tired and dull, despite their young age. And just like American factories they didn't help a wizard reach their full potential, they instead encouraged uniformity and obedience. His son would have no room to grow in such schools.  
So he was to never go to those schools. He was to go to Hogwarts, the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry known to man. Why he himself had gone there when he was a young lad, proudly sorted into Ravenclaw. But for all his intelligence, he was unsure if such a prestigious school would accept a werewolf into their midst.  
You see, when Remus was only five years old his mother was killed by the first ever werewolf and Remus himself turned that very night. Lyall Lupin, Remus' father, was determined to cure Remus of his lycanthropy and to protect him, the only family he had left. His first step in that plan was studying potions and getting his son into Hogwarts, where he would be safe and Lyall would have the time to pour himself into his research without neglecting him.  
With help from the former professor and now Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, Lyall was able to get Remus into the school and get himself funding for such an ambitious task. He was so proud when his son received his letter, so proud when he became a strong Gryffindor and was simply astonished every year when his son came home with some of the highest grades Hogwarts had ever seen. The only other student to get such grades was an older, and now former, Slytherin often referred to as the Half-blood Potions Prince, referring to the fact he had completed seventh-year potions classes halfway through his third year and had gotten into an apprenticeship at that same time. Lyall had tried to contact this young Potions Prince on numerous occasions but all attempts to reach him had failed.  
It was during Remus' sixth year at Hogwarts when Lyall, after years of researching for days without sleep and neglecting his own personal health in favor of taking care of his son, had fallen ill.  
It wasn't just a common cold, it was disabling, maddening, and exhausting for Lyall. And after months of fighting (and trying to get past his son to his lab to finish his research), Lyall final past.  
The funeral was small. It was all Remus, a recent graduate without a trade could afford. The plot he had been buried in was cheap and right next to an old and half dead looking tree, with little more than a shabby wooden coffin, with a wolf carved into the top, to protect him from the elements.  
Lyall had left everything to Remus. The house and his lab, his secret vault in Gringotts that held all the money he was making from his research, his old Ravenclaw scarf (which Remus began wearing as if he would die without it), and finally, a small letter. The letter left by his father requested one thing, that Remus never stop looking for a cure. After reading it, he found himself promising a headstone that he would never before kissing the top and leaving.  
For Remus Lupin the day his father died was both the start of his adult life and the worst day he had ever had, and he was a werewolf at five for crying out loud!  
For the Esteemed Professor Snape, however, he couldn't have been better. His great uncle had just died.  
Severus hardly knew the man so there were no tears to shed, and he was the last living relative, which meant he got everything. Secret vaults in Gringotts, mementos from trips to far and exotic lands, rare and treasured potions ingredients that even Severus had hardly been able to get his hands on, and, strangely enough, a castle in Transylvania. Just what Severus needed, a secluded and large building to practice magic, test potions, and research within.  
The building, apparently, also had an enormous library filled with books passed on through the family and collected from his Uncles travels. It was perfect! Too perfect. If he had not been holding the deed to the castle and keys to the vaults he would say it were a clever scam, very well thought out and tailored exactly to the needs of its target. But here he was.  
Less than a month later he had finished his extended apprenticeships in the arias of potions (third apprenticeship since he was 13), the dark arts and how to defend against them, business, and medicine. Quickly, and with the help of some family house elves (which he was sure to always treat kindly as it disgusted him to see them treated as anything less than people), he moved into the quiet castle. He soon found, luckily for him, that there was a small wizarding village at the base of the mountain, beneath his castle, with an apothecary shop, access to a small branch of Gringotts, and many other odds and ends he would need.  
He had begun to outfit his new home with everything he would need: a potions lab with a hold for ingredients inside, a small medical ward for himself (and any house elves that found themselves injured or sick), a properly stocked kitchen, a blank and "magic-proof" room for training and practice, and a room near his potions lab where he would be able to safely store and access his creations (with the potions ingredients that were left to him, one would think the castle would already have a properly stocked potions lab and storage room but apparently not).  
Other necessities of the house already seemed to be set up so he didn't bother with them too much.  
With the unfortunate end of his uncle's life, and the long-awaited end of his apprenticeships, the 22-year-old Potions Prince realized it was finally his beginning as an adult and it was the best day of his life, and he was a certified potion's master at 14 for crying out loud!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the Prince

Now, at 25, Remus Lupin has been looking and experimenting for a cure to lycanthropy for 8 years. Ever since he had promised his dead father he would continue his work Remus researched day and night for something, anything, that could even begin to help someone with lycanthropy get better, only taking breaks to keep himself alive, sane, and the research safe from his monthly transitions.   
The closest he got was finishing his father's creation of a "wolfsbane" potion, which only eased the pain of the monthly transition and gave the afflicted some sort of control over themselves, but it was not much. And although he and his father were hailed as geniuses for the creation of the potion, Remus' work was far from done.   
Some of his old friends from Hogwarts, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, visited him the day after the potion went public. They had decided to have tea in the living room and catch up with each other a bit.  
"Congratulations mate, You've finally finished your fathers work!" James began "That's got to mean the world for you, and now you can finally take a break!" Remus shifted in his seat.  
"If I were you I would take my earnings and go spend a night or two in that casino city in America," Sirius mused, he was about to lay out his plans for some the fine American women when Petter stopped him, noting Remus' demeanor.   
He had his hands folded and places on his forehead, gently shaking his head 'no'. "I would love to take a break and trust me I know I need it, but this isn't even close to what my father wanted," he spoke softly and looked up, resting his head on his hounds, now claspt as if in prayer in front of his lips "He wanted a cure, We wanted a cure..."  
"Sorry," James mumbled as Remus trailed off. The room went silent for a moment as Remus continued muttering something about potions into his hands.  
"Your focusing on potions for this right?" Petter broke the silence, "Have you tried to look for that Master Potionier? I know your father did before his death but have you?"  
"The Potions Prince-"  
"The Half-Blood Potions Prince, and no I haven't," Remus responded cutting James off.  
"Well, then that's the solution!" Sirius yelled.  
"What?"  
"Think about it for a second Moony, If you find this Potions Prince he can help you finish the cure, and If you're not working on it alone anymore you'll get more rest than before! He'd get to show off his skills as a potions master and claim a bit of fame and glory, and you'd get that and your life back, you won't be looking for a cure any more and would be free to go off to where ever you want even on a full moon!" He elaborated. "And your father's work would be complete."  
"That might just work... Fine, I'll get started on locating him," Remus got up and went to another room of the house, completely forgetting to continue the conversation he was having with his old friends.  
"So we'll just go then?" James yelled and when only silence followed he stood up and prepared to leave "Well alright then."  
"Bye Moony Love Ya!" the tree yelled back informally into the house as they left.   
Remus sat in his writing room composing letter both to the Potions Prince (Of whom he didn't know the real name of) and to people who might be able to provide him the connections he needs to get ahold of him. Having a bit of fame can prove very useful when you're looking for someone he thought to himself.   
After three days of Owling sources, from potions journal leaders to apothecary and potion shop owners from where ever he could think to ask them, he got a response from his least likely source.  
The Prince himself.  
Dear Mr. Lupin,  
As I'm sure you know your father wrote to me asking for help on the same subject, and I thought he was a mad man. Good to see that it runs in the family. I have decided, against my better judgment, to aid you in your endeavors. On three conditions.  
First, I Don't have a werewolf in my possession, nor do I know any, So you will have to bring one with you. Of course, they do have to consent to their use in our experiments and take wolfsbane until we have developed something that might help them.  
Secondly, you will have to keep my location a secret (how you managed to find me I still have no clue). I've kept myself out of the public eye for years and I do not want to be bombarded with other researchers like ourselves coming to me with much less important business and just generally being an overall nuisance. You and the werewolf are more than welcome to stay with me during this time as long as they also don't reveal my whereabouts.  
Thirdly, you get here at least three days before the next full moon. If you fail to be here by then I will assume this was a joke and neither of us we see or hear from or of the other again.  
I hope I made myself clear. I will prepare the rooms for you and the werewolf for when you arrive. We can meet in town at the apothecary shop so we can pick up anything you may need for while you are here that you don't bring with you.  
Severus Snape, The Half-Blood Potions Prince  
And for the record, and I hate that I have to ask this of every wizard who has ever learned of my location, If you hurt a single house elf in my possession you will be thrown out. I hope this is understood.  
Although the house elf thing is a strange thing to mention (who would ever want to hurt one?) all the other requests seemed to make sense. He never said the werewolf had to be a different person so Remus was sure it would be fine if it was just him.  
He got to packing his things and letting all of his friends know that he would be gone for a while, telling them not to ask where he was going because he wasn't allowed to tell, and preparing for his journey.  
He hated Apparating for more than a city or two away and the floo made him nauseous so he planned on going a few cities at a time with a rest period in between each jump. After all, he still had two weeks before it was the full moon, so he didn't need to move too fast.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus can and will always be surprised by both muggles and magic.

Because Remus had decided to spend just a bit more time in a wonderful Hungarian city than he had originally planned, he made to Transylvania just two days before he and Profesor Snape had planned to meet. 'Glad I finally know the man's name now' he thought to himself. Despite knowing fair well that the would not be meeting the man in person for another few days Remus was quite pleased with himself. He not only would be getting to work with a literal potions legend but would also have a few days in this beautiful wizard city just off of Transylvania!   
And Transylvania itself was beautiful! Surprisingly so because Remus was an avid reader of horror novels to make his own monsters seem sheepish. How on earth could this place ever be used for horror novels?  
Remus took to seeing the sites at first, holding back a little bit as too not go "full tourist" as Sirius calls it. Many of the buildings Remus kept finding himself looking at and exploring had just as much significance in the muggle world as they did in the wizarding world. 'Who knew we had so much common ground?' he mused as he continued to walk through a building that he knew as a former hub for magical activity, attributed to ambitious teenage wizards and witches, that muggles called a "supernatural hotspot," apparently meaning "ghost hangout." It's ridiculous how much credit muggles give to ghosts, sure they could do some pretty amazing things but nothing close to what many had described to him.   
For instance, how in bloody hell is a ghost supposed to take over a muggles body and make them reap chaos? Perhaps they were taking inspiration from a squibs description of the Imperius Curse?  
After running into some witches who pointed him in the right direction, Remus began to reconsider his willingness to jump head first into this tip without gathering more information. The wizard city was called Vámpírok halál, literally Vampires Death. Oh boy.  
Swallowing his pride (as a werewolf) and trying to rekindle his previous excitement Remus took to, finally, going "full tourist" and viewing all of the old buildings and going into different shops, picking up various muggle items he would need and that he didn't have the time to pack before like fresh chocolates and recently discovered missing hygiene products, until he reached the entrance to Vámpírok halál. The entrance was similar to the one at Diagon Alley, hidden behind a secret wizards pub and sealed with a wand activated password.   
Learning from the barkeep, named James coincidentally (who also seems to be from America based off of his accent), that the password to get through was touching a Lumos to the back wall of the bar Remus decided to dive head first into Vámpírok halál. Fist stop the potions shop, he needed to get the ingredients for his wolfsbane (even though he could buy it outright he didn't yet know if he could trust the bring skills of potioniers here yet, well besides the prince. of course). The shop, according to barkeep James, Is at the end of the main road to the left of a smaller branch of Gringotts. Good, so I'll be able to convert my muggle money back before I go shopping!  
Remus walked down the main road in wonder, 'This is nothing like wizarding Britain!' ran through his head on repeat. The surrounding shopping district the lined the main road had literal magic flying through the air in the forms of transparent, but glowing, golden butterflies sponsoring wand shops and artifact stalls, there were bright blue orbs of light carrying samples for small restaurants down the way, and both owls and trained bats of all kinds where flying through the air delivering letters and parcels. Shops seemed to collect both in traditionally housed arias and in outside stands and stalls literally built into the road, or out of it Remus simply couldn't tell.  
Knowing that wizarding Britain was just a wizards portion of Britain and having not been to many pure wizard cities, Remus was taken back by all the open and extravagant displays of magic. The place would have looked like chaos if it didn't look so beautiful.   
"Wow," Remus softly muttered before collecting himself and walking down the road to a building that was undoubtedly Gringotts.   
Although slightly smaller the one in England the difference didn't seem like much, though the style of the building was definitely different. Where the English branch of Gringotts was a tall witch building with some obvious greek inspiration merged with classic British architecture, this version of Gringotts was a tall grey-black building, going up for at least three stories just like its English counterpart, and had bright warm light peaking throughout its many glass windows. The building, although looking extremely modern, reminded Remus of a Vampires castle with how the bank had twin towers rising from its far left side.   
The building looked both slapped together and extremely complimentary, and despite its dark colors and looming towers, the building felt just as open and magical as the rest of the district. 'Though the motto is different' thought Remus, noting the patch of stone above the arched doorway as he walked through. "Nam de illis qui furantur aureum cellariis occludunt illa, erit vester dolor sit tua culpa. Inducetur indignatio lamia vobis quia et aurea."  
'For those who steal from our golden vaults, your pain will be your own fault. The Vampires wrath be brought on you, for this is his gold too' Remus was suddenly glad for all of the language courses he took back in school.  
The inside of the bank was definitely more similar to its English counterpart but in darker colors and filled with warmer lights. Remus walked to a thin but tall desk at the end of the room where a young goblin sits straight-backed, writing in a book and looking oddly happy for a goblin.  
"Hello, how may the goblin of Gringotts be of service to you today sir?" the small female goblin asked Remus.  
"I would like to exchange Muggle money to wizarding currency as well as draw from my vaults, Mrs?"  
"Grayhearth" she answered noting Remus' inquisitive tone. "And what account will you be drawing from sir?"  
"The Lupin account, thank you Mrs. Grayhearth," Remus tilted his head in a bow then followed the goblin lass as she left her desk and walked further into the bank.


	4. Chapter 3

Walking further and further down the halls Remus was soon lead up a coiled stairway, unlike in Gringotts' English branch which goes down further into the ground. Ms.Grayhearth guided him up until they were met with a metal vault, the only one that Remus had seen since entering the bank.  
"Mr. Lupin, please place your hand on the vault and place your key into the lock, after which please state allowed the vault your accessing," Ms.Grayhearth explained.  
Remus did as he was instructed, being careful to state his vault clearly (if floo powder had taught him anything it was to speak clearly wherever magic is involved) and slowly the vault that was in front of him changed from the smooth silver port to his much less fancy vault with his father's trademark on its surface, ironically, a wolf in front of the full moon.  
"Please take your time collecting your money sir, as the vault won't turn back until shortly after you've closed it. I will be back at the main counter preparing the paperwork and money for the conversion." Remus nodded politely and thanked the goblin before opening his vault and filling a pouch with a couple hundred galleons (no more than 400-450 was the highest he would estimate, which was still a lot), just enough for some shopping and to pay for food and housing for the next two nights.   
He stayed back for an extra moment after closing his vault to watch it turn back into the sleek and pristine vault it was when he had entered the tower. Remus headed back down the stairs and retraced his steps back to the front counter was the young goblin lass was waiting for him.  
"Wonderful timing Mr. Lupin, I filled out most of the paperwork, but you will have to do the remainder. May I please see the muggle money?" Ms. Greyhearth held out her hand, into which Remus quickly places his remaining muggle currency (he had three types in varying amounts). Remus looked down to the paperwork and filled out everything that hadn't already been answered by the goblin lass. "Thank you Mr. Lupin we hope to see you again soon, Have a wonderful time here in Vámpírok halál!" She handed him the money and Remus, after returning his own farewell, promptly left the bank eager to go back to the lively shopping district that the town opened up on to.  
Quickly deciding that he wanted to learn more about the new place he was in Remus ran off, well practically ran off, to the book store in search of any and all books he could find about the town and its history. The book store he wound up going to was called (when translated) Stake Spine, it's logo depicting a thick tome covered in runes with a wooden stake running between the pages and through the spine. The inside looked almost like Flourish and Blotts but somehow you could just feel that there are more books here, and the shop, as in the building itself, was much nicer looking with light and dark woods contrasting each other and labeling paths to specific shelves and sections. He found about four that didn't reference some vampire's curse or its castle every fifth word (though they still contained a chapter or two on it since it was an important part of their history) and paid, though the price came as a shock to Remus because these where no small tomes and this was much cheaper than he thought they would be, 17 Galleons, 11 Sickles, and 12 Knuts for them.   
Next, he headed off to a small clothing store, though he packed clothes he did want to make a nice impression on the Potions Prince so he decided to buy a new summer cloak, which was identical to Madam Malkin's but smaller and in shades of blue rather than the warm brown tones Remus was used to. The shop was called Cloaked Moon (again, when translated) and had exactly the kind of cloak Remus was looking for! It was a bit shorter than what he had in mind, though he could talk to the shop owner about that, it was black on the outside, a muted gold color on the inside, and a thin fabric border in a dark grey. It cost, both to buy and have it resized, only 9 Galleons and 2 Sickles, though it was originally 8 Galleons even.  
Last stop the apothecary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time because I'm working on an important section and I just realized it would have to be it's own chapter for it to go how I would like. By the way, something really important (though it may not seem so) happened in this chapter. Let me know if you can figure it out!


End file.
